Sahur Pertama
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Waaa ... Telat bangun! Terus, yang masak buat sahur siapa, dooong! [AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem. Ditulis untuk hari pertama #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Sahur.]


**Sahur Pertama**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Sahur Pertama" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari pertama #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Sahur). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Daily-Life!AU. Elemental Siblings. HaliTauGem.**_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo.

* * *

.

.

BIP BIP BIP! BIP BIP BIP! BIP BIP BIP!

 _"Huwaaah!"_

Halilintar terbangun dengan heboh dari tidurnya. Sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih setengah, dia memandang berkeliling.

Aman, ternyata ini masih di kamarnya sendiri.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, pemuda 16 tahunan itu baru saja dihantui mimpi buruk. Tepatnya, mimpi dikejar-kejar Taufan yang seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi balon-balon beraneka warna. Lalu, sambil tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila, Taufan menusuk balon-balon itu satu per satu menggunakan jarum besar. Mengingatnya saja Halilintar sudah merinding.

 _Sial!_

Ini gara-gara kemarin Taufan mengerjainya dengan meletuskan balon tepat di depan mukanya. Padahal semua orang tahu, yang namanya Halilintar paling benci balon meletus. Tapi Taufan malah dengan teganya memakai balon untuk mengerjai sang kakak tercinta. Katanya sih, keisengan terakhir sebelum bulan puasa.

 _Nggak jelas banget, 'kan? Dasar bocah sableng!_

 _Ups!_ Nggak boleh ngatain orang. Halilintar langsung ber- _istighfar_ dalam hati, teringat ini sudah tanggal 1 Ramadhan.

BIP BIP BIP! BIP BIP BIP! BIP BIP BIP!

Halilintar tersentak, baru sadar sejak tadi alarm masih berbunyi nyaring. Diraihnya telepon pintar di atas nakas untuk mematikan penanda waktu yang disetelnya untuk membangunkan dirinya guna memasak makanan sahur. Tapi kemudian, Halilintar terdiam sambil menatap horor ke arah layar ponsel ber- _casing_ hitam-merah itu.

2: 00 AM

2: 05 AM

2: 10 AM

2: 15 AM

2: 20 AM

2: 25 AM

2: 30 AM

"S-Siapa yang melakukan ini?!" jerit Halilintar panik.

 _Ya kamu, lah! Siapa lagi?_

Tanpa sadar ternyata Halilintar sudah mematikan bunyi alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya berkali-kali. Buru-buru dia turun dari kasur, dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar Gempa di dekat anak tangga yang menuju lantai satu.

"Lho? Kak Hali baru bangun?" sapa Gempa yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sorot mata beriris keemasan itu jelas sekali masih tampak mengantuk.

Halilintar menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sori, Gem. Aku telat bangun. Padahal harusnya hari ini aku yang menyiapkan makan sahur buat kita."

"Ya udah, nggak apa-apa." Ketenangan Gempa membuat kepanikan Halilintar pelan-pelan menguap. "Masih keburu, kok. Masak nasinya 'kan nggak sampai sejam. Aku bantu masak lauknya, biar cepet."

"Jangan. Kamu 'kan lagi kurang sehat."

Karena itulah, hari ini Halilintar memutuskan dialah yang memasak.

"Badanku sudah enakan kok, Kak." Gempa tersenyum lembut. "Kemarin kan sudah minum obat dan tidur lebih awal."

"Ya udah. Ayo kita masak bareng."

Berdua, Halilintar dan Gempa turun ke dapur. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati lampu dapur sudah menyala. Juga terdengar suara kesibukan orang yang sedang memasak.

"S-Siapa yang masak, Gem?"

Halilintar langsung merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sedangkan Gempa cuma mengerutkan kening. Di rumah ini cuma ada mereka, bertiga dengan Taufan. Dan Taufan pasti masih asyik bertualang di alam mimpi. Taufan bangun duluan dan masak buat sahur itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bin mustajab!

Jadi ... _siapa_ yang ada di dapur ...?

"Ayo kita lihat, Kak."

Dengan gagah berani, Gempa memasuki dapur. Halilintar mengikuti di belakangnya, masih deg-degan. Tampaklah seseorang sedang sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu di atas meja dapur. Posisinya berdiri membelakangi pintu dapur, sehingga Halilintar dan Gempa tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mereka pun terus bergerak mendekat. Pelan-pelan.

 _Tak. Tak. Tak._

Suara pisau menghantam talenan terdengar dalam irama konstan. Halilintar membeku di tempat.

Gempa mendekat perlahan. Lantas ditepuknya bahu orang itu.

 _"Huwaaa ...!?"_

Orang itu menjerit kaget sambil berbalik. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisau.

 _"Huwaaa ...?!"_

Halilintar ikut menjerit, lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Gempa.

Hanya Gempa yang tetap tenang, sambil memerhatikan sosok di depannya baik-baik. "Kak Taufan?"

Sosok itu pun mulai tenang, lalu menurunkan pisau di tangannya. Ternyata memang Taufan.

"Lho? Gempa?" Taufan berkata, masih tampak kaget, sebelum matanya beralih menatap Halilintar. "Kak Hali kenapa?"

Halilintar tersentak samar, baru sadar dirinya masih setengah bersembunyi di belakang adik bungsunya. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak hingga berdiri di samping Gempa. Sedikit mendelik pada Taufan yang tertawa geli.

"Ngapain cekikikan sendiri?" tuntut Halilintar.

Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Dari gelagatnya, pasti Kak Hali mengira aku ini hantu. Ya, 'kan?"

"Berisik!"

"Di rumah ini, cuma Kak Hali kan yang takut hantu. Padahal yang paling garang, tapi takut sama begituan."

"Nggak usah diperjelas juga, kali'!"

"Hee ... Berarti Kak Hali mengakui, nih?"

"D-Diam kau!"

Gempa cuma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perdebatan nggak jelas kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Tapi ... tumben Kak Taufan bangun duluan," komentar Gempa. "Mau masak, lagi."

"Kesambet, Fan?" Halilintar mencibir, mungkin masih kesal karena barusan diledek. Tapi Taufan tetap cengengesan.

"Aku dengar suara alarm dari kamar Kak Hali berkali-kali," jelas Taufan.

Halilintar dan Gempa mengangguk paham. Kamar Taufan memang persis di sebelah kamar si sulung.

"Waktu kuintip ke dalam kamarnya, kulihat tidur Kak Hali gelisah." Taufan terkekeh pelan, kali ini terlihat canggung. "Kupikir Kak Hali mungkin mimpi buruk ... dan itu pasti gara-gara keisenganku kemarin. Dan Gempa juga lagi sakit. Ya udah, karena udah kebangun, sekalian aja aku masak."

Kembali, Gempa dan Halilintar mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kak Hali," panggil Taufan tiba-tiba. "Maaf, ya ... soal yang kemarin. Bercandaku kelewatan."

Tatapan tajam Halilintar masih menghunjam sepasang manik safir adik pertamanya sampai beberapa detik. Tapi kemudian, sang pemilik iris delima itu menghela napas.

"Ya udah, aku maafkan," katanya. "Tapi awas, kalau kau berani mengulanginya lagi."

Taufan langsung nyengir lebar. "Siap, Kak!"

"Ya udah. Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, kita masak sama-sama aja," kata Gempa kemudian. "Habis itu, kita sahur bareng."

"Hm."

"Oke, Gem."

Begitulah. Sahur pertama si kembar tiga tahun ini terlewati dalam damai dan kebersamaan.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnya Hime putuskan untuk ikutan Ramadhan Challenge selama sebulan. Mengikuti jejak **littlecarnation** dan **Sweatbitter**. :3

Ini udah telat 2 hari sih, gapapa 'kan? Makanya rada ngebut bikinnya, maafkan bila seadanya.

Jumpa lagi di _fic_ berikutnya, yah. Semoga bisa _full_ 30 hari, ehehe … :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **19.05.2018**


End file.
